prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Stolen Kisses
Stolen Kisses (en español: Besos Robados) es el octavo episodio de la tercera temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el quincuagésimo quinto episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 31 de julio de 2012. Resumen TOMAR UNA POSICIÓN — Spencer y Emily están buscando algunas respuestas, mientras que Aria se tropieza con el pasado de Ezra. Emily está luchando no solo con la pérdida de Maya, sino también con el conocimiento de que alguien la drogó "esa noche" y cómo eso ahora ha afectado a Paige. Tratar de explicar la petaca con drogas termina llevando a Emily a más comprensión de lo que hizo "esa noche". También al tratar de ayudar a Emily, Spencer recurre a Caleb para que la ayude a entrar al sitio web que encontraron gracias a una pista de Mona, el cual tal vez tenga respuestas para todas. Mientras tanto, Aria se da cuenta de que sabe muy poco acerca de Ezra después de reunirse con su madre] y Hanna hace una petición en nombre de Mona. Sinopsis thumb|leftEl episodio se abre con las chicas que deciden que necesitan para averiguar lo que está en la página web con la imagen de Maya. Emily intenta una posible contraseña, pero se acerca. Byron le dice a Aria que Meredith obtuvo el trabajo en Rosewood High School. Dice que se lo dirá a Ella. Emily y Nate van a uno de los lugares favoritos de Maya en la ciudad y recuerdan. Él le dice que Jenna lo levanta. Ella llamó y le dijo "algo surgió". Nate le dice que ha pensado en matar a Garrett con sus propias manos y Emily se siente incómoda diciéndole que no hable así. thumbAria conoce a la madre de Ezra, Dianne. Ella descubre que su verdadero apellido es Fitzgerald, pero prefiere acortarlo a Fitz. Dianne invita a Aria y Ezra a una inauguración en un museo esa noche. Ezra le dice a Aria que él esta mintiendo acerca de cuando su relación comenzó. Le dijo a su madre, Dianne, que fue después de que dejó Rosewood High School. Spencer está luchando para quebrar la contraseña en el sitio web de Maya. Ella le pregunta a Hanna si está bien pedirle ayuda a Caleb. Hanna está de acuerdo, y pronto recibe un texto de Wren diciendo que necesitan hablar. thumb|leftToby entra por la puerta y quiere saber si Spencer sabe dónde está Jason. Toby está furioso porque Jason no está en casa, y sospecha que está cruzando las líneas estatales para arreglar su auto. Toby todavía está furioso porque Spencer no está abierto con él y le dice que descubrirá lo que está pasando solo. Se va, con un Spencer enojado detrás. Emily se acerca a la casa de Paige para decirle que quiere explicar la verdad sobre lo que pasó con su matraz. Paige acepta reunirse con ella después de la escuela. thumbWren se encuentra con Hanna en The Brew y le dice que Mona está siendo trasladado a una instalación en Nueva York. Quieren mayor seguridad en ella. Creen que ha estado pasando pastillas a un visitante. Hanna está molesta y le pide que trate de cambiar la mente del hospital. Hanna ve a Caleb y se acerca a él. Antes de que ella pueda decir algo, él ve que ella estaba sentada con Wren y sale caminando hacia fuera buscando dolor. Spencer le pregunta a Caleb sobre la mejor manera de evitar la dura protección con contraseña. Caleb le dice a Spencer que está más que dispuesto a ayudar si eso significa aplastar a Mona y ayudar a Hanna. Después de que se vaya, recibe un texto de "A": "Mona casi se ha ido. Hanna es la siguiente". thumb|leftSpencer muestra a las chicas el texto, y Hanna confirma lo que escuchó de Mona a través de Wren. Spencer dice que si Mona se mueve, no podrán obtener más respuestas de ella. También se preguntan si Lucas podría ser la persona con la que Mona ha estado dando píldoras. Aria baja por el lugar de Spencer para pedir ayuda con su armario. Ella revisa la bolsa de su madre y encuentra el expediente del caso de Garrett. Una vez que miran a través del archivo, encuentran el nombre Bart Comstock en la lista de testigos de la acusación. Parece que Veronica planea atacar la credibilidad de esta persona. thumbEmily y Paige van a correr. Se detienen en el bosque y Emily le dice que la droga estaba en su matraz. Ella jura que no fue a propósito y le dice que no está segura de quién estaba tratando de drogarla. Paige revela que durante al menos una parte de la noche que Emily estaba en la tumba de Alison, estaban juntos. Paige explicó que alrededor de las once de la noche Emily estaba sentada en sus escaleras. Paige la llevó a su casa, pensando que estaba borracha. Emily besó a Paige y Paige no la detuvo, aunque sabía que estaba mal. Paige entró en la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua, pero Emily se había ido. Paige trató de llamarla, pero nadie respondió. thumb|leftWren le dice a Hanna que no pudo cambiar la opinión de la junta acerca de cómo mover a Mona. Sugiere que quizás Hanna debería decir algo. A regañadientes, ella está de acuerdo. Aria se encuentra con Bart, quien administra un cine en la ciudad. Dice que le dijo a la policía que vio a Maya entrar en un auto con Garrett el día que la mataron. Caleb entra en el sitio. Ellos ven un video de Maya leyendo un libro y hablando con la cámara. Spencer está tan feliz, abraza a Caleb y él la abraza. Aria le contó a Spencer lo que aprendió de Bart. En la función artística Aria pregunta a Ezra sobre la situación financiera de sus padres. No está cómodo con el hecho de que sus abuelos eran extremadamente ricos thumbNate le dice a Emily que cree que incluso cuando haces algo en un sueño o cuando estás drogado, sigue siendo tú. Al oír esto, Emily se da cuenta de que besar a Paige fueron sus verdaderos sentimientos. Dianne le pregunta a Aria lo que sus padres piensan de Ezra. También pregunta acerca de que sus padres están separados. Dianne entonces comienza a conseguir realmente curiosa y grosera sobre la familia de Aria, comenzando a sugerir lo malo que ha estado para Ezra. Luego dice que no va a dejar que Aria "arruine" a Ezra y sugiera que le pague para romper con su hijo. Aria se va con disgusto, derramando su bebida en una planta cercana en el camino. Ezra le pregunta a Dianne lo que le dijo a Aria, ya que no puede encontrarla ahora. Ezra le dice que este tipo de cosas es por qué él no quiere tener nada que ver con su familia. thumb|leftHanna habla con la junta del hospital. Les dice que le debe a Mona su amistad. Ella les suplica que no envíen a Mona lejos de sus amigos y familia. Paige se disculpa con Emily y dice que matará a quienquiera que ponga esas cosas en su frasco. Emily le dice que no lo diga ni lo quiera decir. Después de que Emily le diga que aunque estaba borracha esa noche, ella estaba "buscando a alguien". Y vino a Paige. Emily besa apasionadamente a Paige. Byron encuentra Aria sentada sola en el suelo. Ella le pregunta si cree que arruinó la vida de Ezra. Dice que nadie podría ser perjudicado por tenerla en su vida y abrazarla. Aria comienza a llorar en los brazos de su padre. thumbWren le dice a Hanna que basándose en su testimonio ya no están enviando a Mona a Nueva York. Hanna está muy feliz. Ella sonríe y besa a Wren en los labios. Cuando se aleja, se sorprende, pero Hanna dice que sigue encantada. En ese momento, ella recibe un texto de Spencer que necesita ver algo. Hanna, Aria y Spencer ven un vídeo de Emily del sitio de Maya. Hay cientos de vídeos, aparentemente sin orden discernible. Se encuentran con un vídeo donde Maya le dice a la cámara: "Soy un cobarde, lo sé, tengo que enfrentar mis miedos". Luces de coches de policía reflexionar sobre ella como el vídeo termina. Se preguntan por qué Mona los envía al sitio. Ellos deciden que necesitan ver el resto de los vídeos con Emily, así que tratan de llamarla. El teléfono de Emily suena en su chaqueta y vemos que está en la piscina flotando con Paige. thumb|leftEl episodio se cierra con "A" recoger una gran suma de dinero de un banco y tomar una menta de un tazón. El cajero dice: "Simplemente mirándote en esa sudadera con capucha me hace temblar. Supongo que el verano ya terminó". Trivia *En la promo de ABC Family para Stolen Kisses, Emily jadeando "¡Oh Dios mío!". Es del episodio Birds of a Feather, cuando las mentirosas están buscando pistas en la casa de Melissa. Notas *El apellido de Ezra no es en realidad Fitz; Es Fitzgerald. *Spencer y Caleb se llevan muy bien, incluso comparten un abrazo. *Caleb y Spencer hablan de su nuevo coche, computadora y suéter (como pagado por su madre). *Meredith es aceptada como maestra en Rosewood High. *Paige estaba presente en 'That Night' y vio a Emily mientras Emily todavía estaba borracha. *En ambas temporadas 2 y 3, Spencer y Aria descubrieron importantes detalles médicos relacionados con la muerte. En el episodio, Save the Date, Spencer y Aria se metieron en el depósito de cadáveres para ver la autopsia de Alison.Las dos roban los archivos de Veronica Hastings con respecto a la muerte de Maya. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields Reparto Recurrente *Tyler Blackburn como Caleb Rivers *Julian Morris como Wren Kingston *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Bianca Lawson como Maya St. Germain *Chad Lowe como Byron Montgomery *Mary Page Keller como Dianne Fitzgerald *Sterling Sulieman como Nate St. Germain Música Destacada *"Free of Me" de Amy Stroup (Byron le dice a Aria que Meredith obtuvo el trabajo en Rosewood High) *"Not There Yet" por Eric Hutchinson (Aria pide a Emily para el consejo de la manera) *"Rocketship" de Jules Larson (Wren le dice a Hanna que quiere mover a Mona a otra instalación) *"The Riot's Gone" de Santigold (cierre del episodio) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Ezra's Apartment **Spencer's House and the Barn **The Brew **Rosewood High School **Radley Sanitarium Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,22 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos, por lo que es el episodio menos visto de la tercera temporada. Galería |-|Promocionales= 3x08-01.jpg 3x08-02.jpg 3x08-03.jpg 3x08-04.png 3x08-05.png 3x08-06.jpg 3x08-07.jpg 3x08-08.jpg 3x08-09.jpg 3x08-10.jpg 3x08-11.jpg 3x08-12.jpg 3x08-13.png Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:3A Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars